


Moonbeam

by himunojutsu3363



Series: 25 Days of kisses [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 25 days of kisses, And BTW, First Kiss, Fluff, Gazebos, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, One Shot, cheesy af, merry CHRISTMAS BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: The moon was beautiful that night. It became even more beautiful when he saw it with Kakashi.





	Moonbeam

     

   

“ Merry Christmas! “ He wished every shinobi who came to the desk with a smile as he filed mission reports at the start of his graveyard shift. But his smiles turned sour and his eyes looked more sad than happy as the night went on. It was almost three in the morning when he closed up the mission room and took all reports in neat stacks to the Hokage’s office. He knocked slightly on the door, and opened the door when he heard a faint ‘come in’. 

“ Kakashi-sama, the reports for today”. 

Kakashi looked up tiredly at him and smiled. He got up and yawned, as Iruka smiled and put the reports on his table. “ Merry Christmas Kakashi-san. I mu-”

“ Iruka sensei. Do you.. Have somewhere to be? “

His cold and empty house flashed before him as he looked to the side, biting his lip. 

“ N-no”.

“ Then do you want to… to, come with me, maybe? I want to show you something“. 

That struck a chord. Kakashi was willing to spend time with..  _ him _ ? Iruka smiled as he coloured and lowered his head. He nodded shyly. Kakashi smiled as he pulled Iruka to him by the elbow and made the signs for a teleportation jutsu.

  
  


They appeared in an open space, that was full of frost and caked in inches of snow. The frozen trees cast eerie shadows on the white expanse of snow. A street light flickered quietly in the corner. Iruka shivered as he hugged himself. Kakashi saw that and tugged Iruka closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled Iruka with him as he walked. 

“ Kakashi-san? “ Iruka muttered as he blushed hotly and willed his legs to start walking. Kakashi squeezed him and let go of his waist as they reached a gazebo. 

“ After you”.

Iruka hesitated and went up the steps, but what he saw at the top banished all of his hesitation away. A full moon, silver and serene, shone over the frozen waters of the lake. The ice reflected the white and silver, it shone too. Everything looked beautiful and peaceful, and Iruka forgot all his problems and loneliness as he stared at the ethereal site before him. Warm breath ghosted over the top of his ear, as he mumbled, “  _ beautiful _ ”. 

“ Isn't it? That reminds me. I have something to tell you”. 

Iruka tore his eyes away from the scenery as he looked at a maskless Kakashi. His pale skin shone, highlighted by the silvers and whites and blues of the night. His hair stood out, a stark contrast. His slate grey eyes crinkled as he smiled a crooked smile, crinkling his mole. Iruka gaped as Kakashi crept closer to him. Kakashi carefully slid his hand around Iruka’s waist as he caressed his cold cheek. 

“ Iruka”, he breathed out, barely an inch away from Iruka’s lips. 

“ I like you sensei. I know this is not a good time, and you might hate me after this. But all I ask for, is one single kiss. I don't mind you hating me it never talking to me again, even if it breaks my heart. But one kiss, pl-”

“Really? ” Iruka choked out as brown gazed into grey. 

“Really”. Kakashi replied, lightly kissing Iruka’s scar. Iruka looked up, eyes shining. 

“ Promise me that you'll never leave me like the others; that is my only condition”. 

Kakashi pulled him closer as he solemnly said, “I promise. I'll never leave you, you're too precious for that”. 

Iruka looked down with ruddy cheeks and flushed ears as he muttered, “Come here then”. He gently pulled Kakashi’s collar, leaned forward and kissed him, soft and warm. Kakashi revelled in the feel of Iruka’s soft lips against his, as he deepened the kiss and pulled Iruka to him. They broke apart when the need for air become too great. Kakashi grinned childishly while Iruka laughed and looked up to him with warmth in his eyes.

 

They sat gazing at the full moon, Iruka’s head on Kakashi’s shoulder and Kakashi holding Iruka’s hands, warming them by rubbing their palms together, and they both smiled till they could smile no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the 25 days of kisses challenge because I NEEDED SOMETHING TO WILL AWAY THIS DEPRESSION!  
> Also because I wanted to. Well, anyway, I hope all of you liked it! Thank you for all your kudos and comments! Criticism is accepted because, to each his own right? ( Also because I need a reason to cry :'b).
> 
> Merry chRISTMAS!!!!


End file.
